


【勇維】金色愚人節玩笑

by eposicee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eposicee/pseuds/eposicee
Summary: 愚人節翻車聯合，簡單說，車翻了





	【勇維】金色愚人節玩笑

**Author's Note:**

> 愚人節翻車聯合，有興趣可以去看其他人的花式翻車，應該在LOF
> 
>  
> 
> @鞫涩子 Blue Fire  
> @镜面反射 愚人节特典之胖次的消失之谜　  
>  @灬之翼灬 Inside Your Body

http://wx1.sinaimg.cn/large/005PLXVEgy1ff8gshmvvhj30c86aqn36.jpg


End file.
